Rhyne
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see Rhyne (disambiguation). |id = 810827 |no = 8583 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 120 |animation_idle = 50 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 18, 21, 24, 39, 42, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74 |normal_distribute = 12, 12, 10, 8, 8, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 18, 21, 24, 39, 42, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83 |bb_distribute = 9, 9, 9, 5, 5, 10, 10, 9, 8, 8, 8, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 18, 21, 24, 39, 42, 45, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 9, 9, 9, 9, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 61, 64, 67, 70, 73 |sbb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 18, 21, 24, 39, 42, 45, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98 |ubb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = One of the twelve creatures participating in Emperor Yu's search for the perfect assistant, Snake was a close companion of Dragon. Reticent and restrained, Snake could be stealthy and vicious when she needed to be, but watching her basking lazily in the sun gave a distinctly different impression. She often listened calmly and patiently as Dragon waxed lyrical about her many deeds; while she wasn't nearly as interested in the competition as her friend, there was no doubt they were excellent qualities to have. When she arrived in the human world, Snake bided her time, watching the world go by. The living pulse of this city thrummed under its concrete skin, and as her glowing eyes beheld the fall of night, she found her curiosity too strong to ignore. The city was alive—not in the droll humdrum of grey traffic, but in the kaleidoscopic mosaic of clubs, bars, and dancefloors. Though she stayed close to unassuming corners and the shadows of doorways, Snake adapted to the atmosphere well enough; her sleek scales were replicated in the luminescent print of her clothes. One night, Snake found herself slipping down several neon-lit alleyways. A bout of quiet applause drew her to an open space, where a group of dancers were practicing their moves. The youngsters were emulating the sinuous twists and turns of her kind, taking turns to dance a mock fight with glowing rods that left burning trails in the indigo night. With a lazy, knowing smile, Snake slithered into the fray—a strange, slinky woman they would come to remember as the dominator of the dance floor: Rhyne. |summon = You're not from around here, aren't you? Don't worry. You'll get used to it. This concrete jungle. |fusion = Mmm. That's interesting. I think that will work just fine. It's flexible enough. Thanks. |evolution = |hp_base = 6696 |atk_base = 2285 |def_base = 2109 |rec_base = 2152 |hp_lord = 9566 |atk_lord = 3264 |def_lord = 3013 |rec_lord = 3074 |hp_anima = 10458 |rec_anima = 2836 |atk_breaker = 3502 |def_breaker = 2775 |def_guardian = 3251 |rec_guardian = 2955 |def_oracle = 2894 |rec_oracle = 3431 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Streetwise Slinker |lsdescription = 120% Atk, max HP, 100% Def, and 30% critical rate (Fire), 10% damage reduction from Fire, Earth types, raises normal hit amount, normal attacks may hit all foes, 20% reduction to BB activation cost |lsnote = +1 to each normal hit (-20% damage, 80% damage total) & 40% chance of AoE normal attack (-50% damage, 50% damage total) |bb = Cold Cathode |bbdescription = 13 combo Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction infliction for 3 turns, raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, normal attacks hits all foes for 3 turns & 2 turns active healing reduction infliction (PvP modes only) |bbnote = 200% + 300% * HP / max HP, 30% chance of reducing 50% Atk/Def, +1 to each normal hit (+20% damage, 120% damage total) & 25% active healing reduction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |sbb = Hypnotic Trail |sbbdescription = 17 combo Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 5 combo Fire attack on single foe, probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction infliction for 3 turns, raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, boosts Fire elemental damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 900% * HP / max HP, 40% chance of reducing 50% Atk/Def, +1 to each normal hit (+20 damage, 120% damage total) & 200% elemental damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 10 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 1100 |sbb2_hpscale = |ubb = Signal Sidewinder |ubbdescription = 19 combo Fire attack on all foes damage relative to remaining HP), 1 turn Atk, Def reduction infliction for 3 turns, raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, boosts Fire elemental damage for 3 turns, boosts Atk, Rec relative to Def for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% * HP / max HP, 80% Atk/Def reduction, +2 to each normal hit (+120% damage, 220% damage total), 450% elemental damage & 250% Def to Atk/Rec |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 19 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 19 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Calm Reticence |esitem = |esdescription = 15% critical damage for all allies, damage taken may inflict 30% BB gauge fill rate reduction for 1 turn, probable damage reduction to 1 & negates Atk, Def, Rec reduction |esnote = 10% chance of reducing 30% BC efficacy & 10% chance of taking 1 damage |evofrom = |evointo = 810828 |evomats1 = Fire Mecha God |evomats2 = Fire Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Fire Totem |evomats6 = Fire Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Fire Bulb |evomats9 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Vortex Arena Summon |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = |addcatname = }}